landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:How to help the wiki
The purpose of editing Land Before Time Wiki is to help the encyclopedia grow and prosper. Our goal is to become the world's best source of information on all things related to The Land Before Time series, and as such we need lots of participation from various users. There are many things which need to be done, and there is no end of potential work, as there is no theoretical limit to how many articles, categories, templates or images can exist on the wiki, or how much content a single page may hold. Editing articles Arguably our most important project is the improvement of our articles. An article is a page discussing a particular person or subject related to The Land Before Time. It ideally gives information on all aspects of its subject, for which information is available, and should ultimately contain all information available on its subject. It is important to follow a guideline for a specific type of article; if there is a Manual of Style page for articles on a certain type of subject, try to follow the MoS when editing an article of that sort. Existing Manual of Style pages: Land Before Time Wiki:Song Article Style Guide, Land Before Time Wiki:Species Article Style Guide, Land Before Time Wiki:Movie Article Style Guide (also applies to episode articles), Land Before Time Wiki:Character Article Style Guide, Land Before Time Wiki:Voice Actor/Actress Style Guide, Land Before Time Wiki:Location Article Style Guide Rating articles If an article's content amounts to less than ten lines of information, it may be considered Stub-class, upon which the Template:Stub ought to be added to the article just above the categories. If it has ten or more lines, it is considered Start-class, and rated appropriately with Template:Start. If the article has any three of the following qualities: One or more images, an infobox, a table of contents, and real-world information with two or more inline citations, it can be considered B-class, and rated with Template:B. If it has all of these qualities, together with a lack of red links, and following its Manual of Style, though not always meeting all of the criteria for Featured articles, it can be considered a Good article, and rated with Template:Good Article. Finally, a Featured article is one which meets all of the necessary criteria in the manual of style for its type of subject, and sometimes the additional criteria, and has undergone a discussion based on editor's feedback about its quality, at Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates. Anyone is welcome to participate in these discussions, granted that they understand the rules and the MoS for a nominated article, but only an administrator is allowed to rate the article with Template:Featured article. This template, unlike the rest, is placed at the top of the page, as an easy indicator that the encyclopedia's community have identified the article as one of their best. To rate an article based on your personal approval of the content, you may go to the very bottom of your screen, and click on any one of the five stars you see, to rate the article from between one to five stars. Images Images are another important aspect to the wiki, as they provide illustration and visual identification for the subjects we cover. If there is an article lacking an image, or if an article with images could use more images, it is highly encouraged that you first search the wiki's image content in the automatic list of images in the wiki, or in Category:Images. If you fail to find an appropriate image for the purpose you have in mind, you may search the internet, or create one yourself (by taking a screenshot or a photograph) and upload your image/s. A screenshot which you created yourself before uploading here, or a screenshot from Wikipedia which was uploaded by its creator to there, qualifies to be placed in Category:Designer Images, and could be a candidate for Featured Image promotion. Templates There are many types of templates which can be used in articles and image pages. Some types of templates include: *Classification templates - e.g. Template:Stub, Template:Start, Template:B, Template:Good Article and Template:Featured article *Infoboxes - e.g. Template:The Land Before Time song, Template:The Land Before Time character, Template:The Land Before Time movie, Template:The Land Before Time episode, Template:The Land Before Time species, Template:TLBT voice actor, and Template:TLBT director. *Navigational templates - e.g. Template:TLBT navigation, Template:TLBT episode navigation, Template:Voice Actor navigation Template:Main characters, and Template:Main families There are many other types of templates, though not all are intended for pages in the mainspace. Category:Land Before Time Wiki